


You Save Me, I Save You

by Phantom_Nightz



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Injury, Implied Grumbo, Injury, Kidnapping, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mind Manipulation, Watcher AU, different timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Nightz/pseuds/Phantom_Nightz
Summary: Mumbo and Scar travel to a different timeline, though as that plan went successfully, what happened afterwards was not what they were expecting next.
Relationships: Grian/MumboJumbo
Comments: 16
Kudos: 53





	1. Timelines

One morning Grian was just relaxing on top of one of his chimneys on his giant jungle mansion, just listening to the birds chirping and feeling the wind gust through his blonde curly hair and partially through his sweater. He loved the feeling of the wind blowing through his hair, sweater, and sometimes even his wings. It was a calm day, not much was happening. No events, no nothing. It was essentially a free day for Grian and the other hermits, but you never know if things could change. Scar and Mumbo were working on some project together but it didn't interest Grian much as he just wanted to relax for the entire day.

  
Later that same morning Scar and Mumbo were messing with a portal, throwing different dyes into it and different redstone bits in the mix experimenting until the portal turned a different colour. When they got it to a different colour they dropped some of their unessential gear into a shulker box nearby and walked through the portal.

As they walked through they were brought to a different version of what looked like hermitcraft. They saw Mumbos' base, they saw Scars' base, Iskalls' giant tree, but no Grian mansion. The two hermits flew over to the supposed claimed land of jungle that was Grians'. They didn't even find his hobbit hole, it was very peculiar.

"Well we can safely assume that the portal has possibly taken us to a different timeline?" Scar said looking around the area some more. "It looks like there's absolutely no trace of Grian here." Scar said running his hand against the mountain side.   
"Maybe we can find Xisuma, I don't think our comms would work here though. I wonder how far into the season we are." Mumbo mumbled grabbing a couple of rockets, Scar doing the same and they fly to Xisuma's base.

* * *

"Hey X!" Scar called.  
"Well, hello Mr. Scar." Xisuma greeted, "Hello to you to Mumbo. What brings you boys here?"  
"We were wondering why Grians' base isn't where it's supposed to be." Mumbo said calmly. Xisuma cocked his head, took off his helmet and looked at him curiously.  
"Who is Grian?" Xisuma asked, Mumbo and Scar slightly startled at the sentence the two exchanged glances.  
"Y'know, Grian! Gremlin, red sweater, blonde curls, built a giant mansion in the jungle and an upside down mansion in the nether?" Scar started, Xisuma just shook his head, "He started a war in season six? He had a pickle shop, and a travelling cart. He made a mini-game called Dig Straight Down?" Still only a head shake from Xisuma.  
"Sorry boys, but I don't know who this Grian character is." Xisuma said, "I'll see you boys around." He basically shoo'd the two hermit away, he stood at the edge of his base as he watched them fly away. "That was too close for comfort..." He mumbled, "No one, can know this secret."

* * *

As Mumbo and Scar flew down to the shopping district they noticed how different and how un-kept the district looked. "Wow... There really is no Grian in this world.. There's no barge, not even a town hall! Mumbo you don't even have a head over here. Nobody who ran for mayor does." Scar said walking over to where the poll heads used to sit.  
"I guess with no Grian the entire scheme of things fall apart. There's no pranking, there's no nothing!" Mumbo shouted, "I don't think at this rate Sahara must never have existed then. Because Grian, Iskall and I all worked on it together." Mumbo said as he and Scar saw three hermits fly down towards them.

"Hey Mumbo, hey Scar!" Iskall, Doc, and Ren all greeted.  
"Hey guys." Scar greeted back.  
"We have a really odd question for you." Mumbo started, the trio gave looks of 'continue', "Do you guys know Grian?" Iskall looked at Doc and Ren.  
"Doc, Ren, go fly somewhere." Iskall said, the two flew off in separate directions. "Why are you two asking about this... Grian, character?"  
"We wanna know why he isn't here." Mumbo said.  
"He isn't here because he doesn't exist. I have some fragments of memories but everything seems to be broken. Stop asking about the boy." Iskall said, "Hold up, Scar. That isn't your usual outfit, and Mumbo why aren't you wearing your bamboo suit?" He questioned, then gasped as he realized what was going on. "You two need to go back to your timeline. Go back to your portal and leave. There's a war amongst us if you stay here."  
"But-"  
"No buts. Go." Iskall said, and Scar and Mumbo did not take his warning lightly and flew off and into their portal.

* * *

It was the next morning on the hermitcraft server and Grian was just flying back to the jungle. After his full day of relaxing and worrying about where the freak Mumbo and Scar went.

* * *

As Mumbo and Scar were walking through their portal, they were back in their timeline, they saw everything that Grian had built and even a Grian flying over their heads, a big smile on his face and his wings spread nicely. Mumbo and Scar tried waving him down, but instead of waving him down he crashed to teh ground instead.

"Grian!" The two shouted running over to him and helping him up, Scar grabbed his left arm and Mumbo grabbed his right, "Are you okay G-Man?" Scar asked looking into his eyes, Grian blinked a couple of times and shook the confusion off. "Yeah, I'm alright. That was a very odd feeling though. I can't chat right now though guys, I gotta restock the barge and build some interior with BDubs in my upside down build." Grian said hastily, "I'll be free in like a few hours, we can hang out then yeah?"

"Wait, G. What day is it?" Mumbo asked quickly.

"Hmm? Oh it's Wednesday, you two worried everyone when you just randomly disappeared." Grian said. The two hermits just smiled and let Grian fly off to do what he needed to do. Mumbo and Scar sighed as they watched him fly off.

Scar gave Mumbo a worried look. "It'll be fine Scar. I'm sure whatever happens it'll be fine." Mumbo said, giving the same amount of worry in his voice instead of his face.

Though that night he didn't realize what he and Scar had caused. That night Mumbo was kidnapped by a large being, that large being wiping each hermits' recent memory of Mumbo in this season, and disappearing.


	2. Chapter 2

The following day Scar got up early and took out his communicator.

_< GTWScar> Hey X... You got a sec?_   
_< Xisuma> yeah man, im in my base_   
_< GTWScar> okay cool omw_

Xisuma was pacing in his base when he saw Scar fly in.

"Hey X."  
"Scar."  
"Is something wrong?"  
"Very much so. I feel like something is missing and I can't figure it out. You wouldn't have to know anything about it would you?" Xisuma asked hastily, Scar shrugged.  
"What do you think is missing?" Scar asked.  
"I'm not sure, but I'm going to run through the server algorithms and player files to find out. It really feels like somethings' missing. Go check on Grian, see how he's holding up yeah?" Xisuma asked, Scar just nodded and flew off without another word. Xisuma sighed as he opened the server logs and started scrolling through the files.

* * *

"XISUMA. YOU KNOW AS WELL AS I DO THAT THEY SHOULDN'T HAVE COME HERE." AU Iskall shouted.  
"Isk, I know, I know. But we don't have control over that. All we can do is send over something that can help them figure out what'll happen. Or what is happening." AU Xisuma responded writing in a book.

_'You're in grave danger. Find the missing and your fate will be sealed._

_AUX.'_

* * *

  
Scar was flying to Grians' base, he didn't know if he was in his hobbit hole or what, so he went to look in the hobbit hole first considering that's where he spends most of his time. As Scar walked in he noticed that Grian wasn't awake yet when he saw the gremlin sleeping in a bed that was huddled against the wall. Scar took a closer look at how Grian was sleeping. His legs were pulled to his chest, his hands clenched into fists, wings wrapped around him like a hug and he was making small noises with a small head movement. Scar didn't like the feeling of looking at him like that so he walked up to the gremlins' bed, kneeled beside it and gently shook the builder.

"Gri... Grian... G-Man, hey bud wake up." Scar said softly, still shaking him slightly. Grian let out a small groan as he pulled the blankets over his face. "Grian, bud hey it's past ten AM. Get up, we got things to do."  
"I don't wanna." Grian mumbled. Scar let out a small chuckle and grabbed the builders' hands from under the blanket.  
"Grian, if you don't get up I'll put out in the cold water." He teased, Grian just groaned again, Scar sighed. "You left me with no choice then G-Man." Scar picked up the smaller hermit who didn't try fighting him. He walked outside and straight to a shallow but deep enough area of the lake in front of Grians' hobbit hole. "One last chance G." He smirked. Grian didn't make a sound just curled more into a ball. "Alright then." He dropped Grian in the water, who of which immediately sprung up.  
"SCAR! What the heck dude!?" He shouted, laughing slightly as he wrung out his hair, he took off his sweater and did the same thing.   
"Hey I warned you." Scar chuckled with a shrug.  
"That you did. Remind me not to take your warnings lightly next time. Sheesh. And oh my goodness was that cold. That's one way to wake up." Grian chuckled, laughing as he threw his sweater back on. "So what brings you here mate?"  
"Xisuma wanted me to check on you, but you just seem really tired." Scar chuckled, Grian chuckled as well as rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, I've been extremely tired since you got back form your trip yesterday. Speaking of your trip, do you know who owns that giant spanner works looking base?" Scar blinked his eyes a few times, "I... I guess I don't. I don't even think there's a hermit living in that base." Scar said, Grian looked at Scar with concern. "I think we keep it there. It looks really cool. Besides, I'm sure whoever's base it is they'll come eventually." Grian said with a slight smile. Scar mumbled something that wasn't coherent and flew away. Grian took another look at the mega base in front of him and felt as if there was a hole in his chest.

* * *

_(A little less than three years ago)_

"MUMBO!" Grian shouted as he saw him fall off a nearby cliff. Grian dived off the cliff he was on and rushed quickly to catch Mumbo. Only he didn't catch him, he basically fell into him, the momentum throwing them both into the ocean.The two hermits quickly swam up to the surface, gasping for air as they did so.

"Nice catch." Mumbo mocked.  
"Hey, you save me, I save you." Grian chuckled back, "You do however need to stop falling off your base. I can't be your night in shining armour every day." He said as they swam to shore, laying down on the sand when they reached it, slowly catching their breath.The couple sat up as they watched the sun set against the ocean. The bright orange lines of the sun beaming down and creating a orange tint against the horizon. Grian looked at his reflection in the water and sighed.  
"Something wrong angel?" Mumbo asked pulling him close and looking into the water with him, their reflections looking as one person in the water.  
"Not particularly." Grian said, "I guess I'm just worried about the future."  
"Hey, whatever happens in the future, it's going to be fine because I'm here with you." Mumbo said quietly.  
"Gosh you're cheesy." Grian chuckled, "I really hate worrying about the _what if_ 's Mumbo. I really do, but what if _they_ come back for me?"  
"We won't let them take you without a fight love. You know that." Mumbo replied resting his left hand against Grians',

* * *

_(Current)_

It's been about an hour by now that Scar had left. Grian was in his mansion working through some things, but he still couldn't help but think something was missing and he couldn't put his finger on it. 

That night he flew up to the top of one of his chimneys' and just stared at the missing hermits' base. He sighed as he just stared at it, just sitting in the distance. He flew down to the bay nearby and kicked his feet in the water. It was roughly midnight when he started to stare at the water, just his reflection looking back at him. Though it looked to him as if he was missing a part of himself. He brought his hand up to the left side of his face and sighed.

Probably my mind playing tricks on me again. I should go to bed. Grian thought, throwing a nearby pebble into the water, flying into his hobbit hole base and falling asleep. 

* * *

_"Where am I?" Grian thought, his thoughts though were vocalized so there was no point in trying to think. He looked around the place he was in, it was dark, he turned around when light started coming towards him. Whispers of, 'danger, danger, you're in danger' could be heard. It grew brighter and louder until~~_

"AH!" Grian screamed as he shot up in his bed, his hands felt hot as he pulled them to his face. 

"What... Just happened?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this at 1:30 AM cause I couldn't sleep. Hope you enjoyed.


	3. What Comes Next

It's been three weeks since Mumbo disappeared, Xisuma hadn't rested since he felt something was wrong. Grians' been a little depressed lately because he feels like he's missing a part of himself. A part of himself that he held closely, he decided he would fly up over to Xisuma and ask if he knew anything.

  
_< Grian> X?_  
_< Xisuma> yeah G?_  
_< Grian> do you have time to chat?_  
_< Xisuma> Yeah, I'm in my base right now_  
_< Grian> okay, I'm on my way._

* * *

Xisuma was awaiting Grians' arrival anxiously. He was happy when he saw Grian in the distance. As Grian made his way to Xisumas' base he flew in pretty quickly.

"Hey, X-I-Sooma." He greeted with a half-hearted smile and a sigh.  
"Gee-Arr-Ian, I have a feeling I know what you want to talk about. Come with me." Xisuma said motioning Grian, he followed along willingly and wanted him to say something.   
"X.. I'm just going to say this now... I've been having weird dreams lately. Crying when I'm not upset, it's like I'm crying someone else's tears. I don't know what's going on with me. I don't know why I'm just getting whispers in my dreams saying that I or we are in danger. I don-"  
"Grian, slow down. I have a small idea of what's going on. I've been looking through the algorithms and whenever I open the player files they all glitch out. Even my own, it's very odd." Xisuma said trying to calm Grian down a little. "And I think it has something to do with a tampered portal under that semi-abandoned base in the Jungle."   
"A tampered portal?" Grian asked cocking his head a little. "I didn't realize a portal could be tampered with."  
"Yeah, that was the portal that Scar came back in. But I swear there was someone else, which is what brings me to the entire server logs glitching out. Whatever is going on, we need to figure it out and fast." Xisuma replied, "You want to check it out?"  
"What can go wrong with that? Yeah. Let's go." Grian said, somewhat eager to see this portal.

* * *

As they entered the massive base, the two hermits ran into Scar who was also looking at the portal. The portal was a bright red instead of a normal colour of a nether portal. Scar turned around when he heard crunching of gravel and stone.

"Hey Scar, what brings you here?" Xisuma asked.  
"Apparently the same thing as you two." Scar said, "I remember this portal just being a portal but then myself and.. I think someone else tampered with it with magic crystals and redstone or something?" 

While Xisuma and Scar were talking Grian walked up to the portal, he stared at the swirls for a moment then put his hand against the frame. The portal immediately rumbling and changed colour to a bright magenta colour Grian quickly scampered away from the portal.

"Grian! What did you do?!" Xisuma shouted.  
"I-I-I-I don't know. All I did was touch the frame!" Grian panicked.

"Should we go in?" Scar asked a few moments after they all gathered their thoughts.  
"Scar." Xisuma started. "Yeah?" Scar asked. "You're an idiot. But I don't think we're gonna figure anything out unless we do." X responded, he then turned to Grian who was still confused on this entire delima.   
"Let's do it." Grian said, still slightly frightened.

Then they walked in.

* * *

  
When they appeared on the other side of the portal, they were in a dark room. There was what seemed like hundreds of other portals. As they walked through all they could hear besides the sounds of portals was their footsteps. As they walked over to where there were stairs, they were just encountered with a wall.

"WAIT. DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING." 

"X?" Scar asked.  
"That wasn't me." Xisuma replied, Grian turned around and saw two people.

"You. Boy. Don't touch anything." They said again.  
"Iskall? Xisuma?" Scar asked.

"Look we can explain. But your friend here in the red sweater, he'll cause a war." AUX (Alternate Universe/timeline Xisuma) said.  
"Why are you me?" X asked.  
"Look, the two of us are from an alternate timeline. You can call me AUX. He's just AUIsk, that's what you can call him." AUX said.  
"Okay, but why are you saying that Grian would start a war?" Scar asked.  
"He's a watcher, if he's here then he has a chance to destroy everything if he is found." AUX said, Grian sent a worried look at Xisuma.  
"Look, AUX, we're missing one of ours..." Xisuma started.  
"Let me stop you there. Your server comms are glitching, your memories are partially erased of this one hermit and you brought _him_ here because _he_ doesn't know what to do with the empty hole in his heart." AUX said.  
"Uh.. yeah how'd you...?" Scar started.  
"Because the same thing happened to us. Only our 'Grian' doesn't exist."

"Then how do you know about Grian?" Xisuma asked basically shielding Grian from the two semi-unknowns.  
"We've heard legends and stories, and when two of your hermits came to my world... Timeline, it shared memories with us but there isn't a way that this won't end in bloodshed." AUIsk said.  
"So what are you saying?" Scar asked.  
"I'm saying, you either kill him.." Grian flinched back, "Or we go with you through this entire thing."


	4. Memories

"Sorry, but there's no way we're letting you two kill Grian." Scar said pushing Grian behind him and Xisuma.  
"And I don't think we're going to need your help, we know vaguely what we're doing." Xisuma retorted, "Besides, we can protect each other. We don't need your help. Especially after you threatened to kill him, I don't know if we're able to trust you because of it."  
"Fine. We'll leave. But don't say we didn't tell you so." AUX said, walking away from the three normal hermits and into their portal.

"Uh, X... You know I would very much not like to die in a dimension that is very unknown to me." Grian said.  
"Grian, none of us are going to get killed. Let's just find our hermit and get out of here okay?" Xisuma said turning around. Grian nodded and wondered what they're gonna do next. "Okay, so we're in front of a wall, and there's no door."   
"There's no way we're getting through this wall with normal tools." Scar said, "Grian, do you think you have a connection to this place?"  
"I.. I'm not sure. I might, considering that the portal almost immediately changed when I only touched the frame." Grian replied turning around to the wall and just putting his hand on it. "I don't know if this is sort of like the same thing or not, but-" he was cut off when a 3 by 5 hole in the wall popped open.  
"Well that's convenient." Scar chuckled. Xisuma and Grian sent him a slight glare. "Sorry." He replied hastily.  
"Let's get moving." Xisuma said leading the way, Grian following behind, Scar as well.

As they explored a little they walked into this large room. Paintings of past Watchers hanging on the wall, they walked to the one closest to them. 

"There's so many." Xisuma said, Grian took a look at the one they were looking at and walked away from it.  
"Yeah, it looks like it just never ends." Scar replied, he looked over towards Grian who was stood in front of a painting of three watchers. "Grian?" Scar asked as he and Xisuma walked over to him. As they looked at the painting they both put a hand on his shoulders.  
Grian felt part of his memory click and come back, violent scenes flashing in his mind quickly, "I really am one of them." He mumbled.  
"But you're so much better than them in every way G." Scar said, "I guess pictures really can hold memories."  
"More than you think." Grian said walking away from the painting and further down the hall. "This place really makes me feel uneasy."  
"Us to Grian." Xisuma said equipping his sword, Scar and Grian doing the same.   
"Guys?" Scar started, his voice slightly frightened, "Is that a giant, hollow kerosene lamp?" Xisuma and Grian looked up at the giant bottle, Grians' eyes widened as he stared at it.

"It looks like there's someone in it." Xisuma said, Grian readied his elytra and rockets and said, "I'll fly up there and check it out. Stay here a sec." He flew up to the bottle with great precision, landing on the edge. 

As he looked in the person inside looked more human than anything, there were slight chains on his wrists and ankles. Grian stared inside it a little closer and the person inside looked at him and darted to stand up. Grian didn't move from the glass. He saw the mans' lips move but he couldn't hear him. The man inside took off the mask he had on and put his hand on the glass. Grians' breath hitched when he saw the persons' face, his mouth slightly agape. He pulled his hand to the glass as well, he felt his eye muscles flex a little. 

"GRIAN!" Xisuma shouted, "What is going on?!" Grian quickly looked over taking his hand off the glass and gliding down to X and Scar.

"Grian, what was that?" Scar asked, "Do you know him?"  
"I.. I think we all do. This isn't something small anymore." Grian said looking at the ground then up to the person in the bottle. And in that small moment of silence the group heard talking and they all ran and hid behind a nearby statue, arming themselves as two large beings walked into the room.

"Are those..."  
"Watchers. They're dangerous." Grian whispered.  
"How can you tell?"  
"They're like six feet tall and they can stand to have their hands engulfed in purple flames Scar. What else says, 'hi I'm dangerous' than something like that." Grian whisper-yelled. 

_"When do you think it would be a good idea to bring him back to his home world?" A Watcher said._  
_"Don't know. he disobeyed the laws of not talking about... him." The second watcher replied, releasing the glass doors on the bottle. The smaller person walking out of it._  
"Just let me go back."  
_"No. You've been talking about Grian and that is against all our laws, and you've even managed to cross over into an alternate timeline. Which makes me question why we didn't take your friend as well."_

  
As Grian, Scar and Xisuma were all knelt behind the statue they heard something fall that wasn't caused by them and the two Watchers walked right over to where the three were and moved the statue.

 _"Oh, we have visitors. Human visitors."_ A Watcher said, Grian visibly shrunk down.   
"GRIAN. RUN!" The person in chains shouted. Grian snapped himself out of his fear and grabbed Xisuma and Scars wrists.

"WE NEED TO GO NOW!" Grian shouted at the two.  
"And where exactly are we going to go?!" Scar asked slightly panicked.   
"I don't know!" Grian said, forgetting that the Watchers were magical beings for a second. By the time he stopped trying to panic he was blasted against the wall behind him and he fell to the ground.  
"Grian!" Scar shouted immediately falling beside him, "Grian, Grian, wake up. We need to go!"   
"We don't have time for that. Scar, grab him and let's run before we're next." Xisuma said, Scar did so and the two ran away from the three people in front of them.

  
Once they thought they were in a safe area they ran into a nearby empty room and laid Grian down on the bed.  
"Oh Void.. Xisuma, what're we going to do? People are out to kill us now, Grians' hurt, and we don't know what we're doing." Scar rambled. Xisuma walked up to him and grabbed his shoulders.  
"Calm down would you?! There are worse things we could be dealing with right now, we are lucky to be alive Scar." Xisuma said then remembered the human. "Oh no, we shouldn't have left him with them. He could get killed." Xisuma said as the door opened, only to close quietly.

"You guys are idiots. You know that?" The person said walking up to them.  
"It's you..." Scar said in amazement.  
"Yeah it's me. How is he? Is he alright?"  
"We don't know." Xisuma replied.  
"Here. Let me look at him." He said taking off the cloak and mask walking up to Grian who's breath was heavy and quick. He lifted up Grian's shirt and saw that there was somehow fragment pieces of what the previous Watcher shot at him sticking slightly from his side and stomach. It was causing him to bleed pretty harshly. He made quick work on him and when he was finished he wrapped it in gauze and let him rest until he was awake.

"Who are you? And why are you helping us?" Xisuma asked walking up to the unconscious hermit putting his hand against Grians'. "Why should we trust you?"  
"Let me start from the beginning. I'm Mumbo, and I'm your missing hermit and these people are called Watchers and when they found out my recent trip with Scar three weeks back, they kidnapped me the night we got back. I'm helping you because you're my family, and family always protects one another. That covers the trust thing too." Mumbo said quickly. "He's gonna need a bit to rest. His memory is in fragments but yours is ass well. It's harder to explain but basically, if you bring me back, then everything will reset. Grian will be safe with me and everyone else in the hermitcraft world, and your memories will be restored to what they were before I was kidnapped." Mumbo explained quickly.  
"I mean, I guess it makes sense. But how long do we have before the thre-four of us are killed?" Scar asked.  
"Scar, dude. You'll be fine as long as you stay here." Mumbo said walking to the door, "Don't do anything stupid. There's a shortcut to the portal room just by going outside, but there's a huge cliff that's attached. If you go there we can fly down and go back home together." And with that he left, leaving the three alone. 

  
What seemed like a couple hours later, Grian finally woke up.

"Ow.. What, ow, happened?" Grian groaned as he sat up and pulled a hand to his side removed it immediately when he saw the bandages.  
"Mumbo happened." Scar said with a slight smile.  
"M-Mumbo?" Grian stuttered.  
"Yeah, like a six foot tall hermit, wear a suit, has a mustache. He's the one who basically just saved your life kid."  
"Mumbo.. Gosh, it's hard to believe that he's been gone for three weeks. Where is he now?" Grian asked standing up from the bed, pulling his sweater down.  
"Out with the other watchers." Xisuma said. Grians' eyes widened.  
"We need to help him."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This be a hefty one

"We know the general vicinity of where he'll be but I have no idea if he'll be there Grian. Besides you're still hurt, you can't exactly run." Xisuma said.  
"Yeah? Well we don't have a choice. Mumbo is in trouble already and we're the only people who really know who he is and how to help. So you're either with me or against me." Grian said realizing how slightly harsh his words were.  
"Grian, we're always with you, but as much as I hate doing this, let's go find him and bring him home." Xisuma said, he looked over at Scar who just nodded. Grian sighed, "Let's go then." And with that the trio walked outside the room, Xisuma leading the way through and outside into the dark landscape.

The three ran to a nearby cliff where they heard the familiar voice of Mumbos'. He was fighting two Watchers on the near edge of the other side of the canyon.

"He's gonna get pushed into the canyon!" Scar shouted.  
"Can't he fly though?" Xisuma asked. Grian took a closer look at the wings on Mumbos' back. They had some form of magical chain on them.  
"No he can't, they've managed to put a spell on his wings." Grian said.  
"What do we do then?" Scar asked. Grian just looked at Mumbo, he looked back at him.  
"Do you guys trust me?" Grian asked.  
"Of coarse we do. What are you going to do?" Xisuma said,watching as Grian walked to the edge of the cliff. "Grian?" Xisuma called, "GRIAN!" He shouted as he just walked off the cliff. 

  
Mumbo who was on the opposite side saw this felt something click inside his mind, he jumped off the cliff after Grian. A couple seconds of falling and gliding to Grian, Mumbo caught him and they flew up to the opposite side of the canyon with him in his arms. He laid Grian on the ground in front of him.

"Goodness, Grian, are you insane?!" Mumbo semi-yelled, "You could've died! I couldn't fly.. Then I could.. what did you do?" Grian didn't say anything in response he just looked at Mumbo as Xisuma and Scar ran over to them. "Grian, say something, please?" Mumbo asked, again he didn't give a worded response, he just caught his breath and quickly hugged Mumbo, who hugged him back after a couple of seconds.  
"Grian, never scare us like that again." Scar said kneeling beside the two hermits. Grian let go of Mumbo, "Grian, what did you do to help me fly?" He asked again.  
"I'm a watcher to, remember? I guess since our minds and hearts are linked I can control what spells they've put on you. But we need to go."  
"I love you so much." Mumbo said with a smile. Grian sent back a smile, "I love you too. Let's go home."   
"Guys, this is cute and all but we have an issue called two watchers trying to murder us." Xisuma said, "So we need to get going before we get killed." Grian and Mumbo looked at each other.   
"Right then. Let's move." Mumbo said helping Grian up and dragging the others along behind him. "Grian, how much of your memories have you recovered?"  
"Enough to know that I'm only missing fragments." Grian responded the four hermits immediately skidding to a stop when a dozen different watchers flew in fornt of them. They each took a few steps back.  
"Oh we're so dead." Scar said fright prominent in his voice. While they were busy being frightened, Grian was looking for a new angle. As he was looking around though, a Watcher ahead of him lit their hands and threw a blast of fire at him, Grian jumped out of the way as it hit, leaving a round flame ring where it hit the ground. Grian immediately pulled a hand to his side and winced.  
"Grian! Grian, are you okay?!" Mumbo asked quickly running over to him with Xisuma and Scar.  
"My side.." He groaned, "I think I landed on it." 

"We won't miss the next shot." The lead watcher said. The four hermits looked over at them.  
"Jump off the cliff." Grian said.  
"Are you crazy?!" Mumbo said, "You're hurt."  
"It's our only way out of this. If we jump down the canyon it can get us to the portal room quicker."  
"Grian.." Xisuma started.  
"X. We don't have a choice."Grian said, "Just, trust me when I say it. Okay? Once we cross the border, they won't be able to touch us because everything will reset, memories and all."   
"Mumbo, grab him. Let's move." Xisuma said, Mumbo picked Grian up and they ran down to the edge and jumped off the cliff. 

As they were falling, Xisuma and Scar both activated their wings, Grian was clinging on to Mumbo as they glided to the bottom. Once they hit the ground they ran though a nearby door that led straight to the portal rooms.

* * *

"The Hermitcraft portal should be just around the corner." Mumbo called out.   
"What's stopped you from coming back?" Scar asked.  
"The watchers said they'd kill Grian and everyone else if I tried leaving, then put me in that giant hollow bottle." Mumbo said, Grian looked up at him with concern. "It's alright G."  
"So when he said that everything will reset, does that mean his injuries will reset?" Scar called back.  
"That's not how a human body works dude. My memory may reset but my injuries will still stay." Grian said looking over the back of Mumbo's shoulders, "Mumbo..."  
"Yeah?"  
"WE GOT COMPANY!" Grian shouted as a watcher from behind them hit Mumbo and Grian sending them straight into a nearby wall.

"MUMBO! GRIAN!" Xisuma shouted, he and Scar immediately turned around from where they were. Mumbo slowly got up, Grian was having trouble.

"Grian, love. Don't move. I got you." Mumbo said taking hold of Grian by his shoulders and pulling him into a sitting position. As he did so Grian was making small whimper noises, Mumbo lifted up his sweater to reveal an even bigger gash than before. "Grian, you're gonna be okay. We'll get you back to Hermitcraft and you'll be okay." Mumbo assured, but quickly stopped talking when the watcher who shot them stood in front of him and Grian.

"Now then. Where were we?" The watchers' voice boomed.  
"We were just leaving." Xisuma said, shooting an arrow at the watcher towering over the two hermits. It landed in the watchers' arm and Mumbo took this chance to grab Grian and call Xisuma and Scar to the portal.

"Go through the portal guys." Mumbo said as they reached it.

"Don't you dare walk through that portal." The watcher said.  
"You don't control me anymore." Mumbo said as he walked through the portal with Grian in his arms.

* * *

_MumboJumbo joined the game_   
_Xisuma joined the game_   
_GTWScar joined the game_   
_Grian joined the game_   
_Server: reset_   
_< renthedog> did anyone else just get a weird feeling down their spines_   
_< Iskall85> WHERE HAVE YOU FOUR BEEN? IT'S BEEN FIVE DAYS_   
_< Docm77> Why did the server reset?_   
_< Tango> what is happening_   
_< ImpulseSV> can we talk about what is wrong, and why you four have been missing for five days?_

  
The chat immediately blew up as they walked through, Xisuma opened them and read through the multitude of messages being sent by the worrysome hermits.

_< Xisuma> Gather at the town hall. I'll explain everything_

"Mumbo, stay here and take care of Grian would you? He's hurt and I don't necessarily want him travelling through the nether." Xisuma said.  
"I'll take care of him. Go talk to the others. I'll see you guys around. We'll be hin his hobbit hole. Since it's a more complete structure." Mumbo said, Xisuma and Scar nodded and they all flew in different directions.

* * *

As Mumbo was walking into Grians' hobbit hole and proceeding to put some healing potions into his system and helping him with his wounds, then just watching him sleep until Xisuma came flying in.

"How's Grian?" He asked quietly.  
"He'll be fine. I don't know when he'll wake up but I hope it's soon." Mumbo replied, "How's everyone with the whole memory thing?"  
"They didn't quite understand, but they're just glad that everything is back to normal. Oh and don't ever tamper with another portal again." Xisuma said.  
"Don't worry, I've learned my lesson. Only now I know how Grian felt when he was with them. Even though I was only gone for three weeks, I now know how he felt when he was with them for three years before he came to us and we invited him here." Mumbo replied, "He worries me sometimes."  
"He worries all of us sometimes, but you do the same dude." Xisuma chuckled, "Especially after today." Mumbo just sighed as Xisuma said he needed to run off. He looked back over to Grian who was surprisingly smiling at him.

"What're you smiling at?" Mumbo asked jokingly.   
"You, you spoon." Grian said with a hoarse laugh.  
"You need to rest Grian. I wouldn't exactly try talking right now mate."  
"I know." He said as his eyes fluttered shut again. Mumbo let out a small chuckle as he got up and grabbed another healing potion and put it into Grians' system slowly.

* * *

  
A few days have passed by now and Grian was awake and slowly making his way to going back to his regular daily life. He and Mumbo stayed with each other until they thought that they could go about their normal activities alone. 

"Hey Mumbo.." Grian said.  
"Yeah ange. What's up?" Mumbo said.  
"Wait, did you just call me ange? Isn't that french for angel?"  
"Yeah.."  
"You haven't called me that since early season six! Anyways, do you wanna go out for a fly?"  
"Gladly."

As they were flying over the shopping district Xisuma sent them a message in the chat.

_< Xisuma> Grian, what're you doing flying around? You need to rest_   
_< Grian> I need a lot of things_   
_< Iskall85> Grian grow a brain_   
_< Xisuma> Iskall be nice_   
_< Grian> what's a brain_   
_< Iskall85> omegalul_   
_< GTWScar> What're we gonna do with you_   
_< Grian> love me until I'm better again_   
_< MumboJumbo> That's my job_   
_< Grian> <3_   
_< Iskall85> flirt somewhere else_


End file.
